


Дары, приносимые без молитв

by tier_wolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще более недостойно — благосклонно принять чью-то преданность, а взамен отдать только половину сердца, никогда так и не доверившись целиком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дары, приносимые без молитв

— По делу или просто зашел? — с ленивой усталостью интересуется Зараки. И Бьякуя иррационально успокаивается, понимая, что его планы давно разгаданы и все как на ладони.  
— Личный разговор, — отвечает он, и делает слабую отмашку рукой, требуя отослать к чертям офицеров. Зараки медлит пару секунд, но затем обводит троих парней предупреждающим взглядом и молча указывает им на выход.  
— Выметайтесь уже, бездельники, — все-таки подгоняет кого-то, замешкавшегося было. И мягко просит: — Подойди, капитан Кучики.

Мягко — это в исполнении Кенпачи грозное хриплое урчание огромного хищного кота. Бьякуя не боится, в его жизни есть много более опасных вещей, чем Зараки Кенпачи. Но подходит неохотно.   
Когда Зараки бесцеремонно берет его за руку, чутко и больно разминая большими пальцами забинтованную кисть.   
— Жить будешь, — констатирует Зараки, отпуская его руку. Бьякуя пару раз сжимает-разжимает пальцы — саднит, но двигать кистью стало легче. Впрочем, ведь не за этим он пришел.  
— Я пошел бы в четвертый, если бы нуждался в медицинской помощи, — поджав губы, замечает он.

— О, так, значит, ты нуждаешься в другой помощи? — Зараки откровенно смеется над ним. Не зло, но оскорбительно легко. В любой другой день Бьякуя проигнорировал бы, не удостоив даже вопросительного взгляда, но сегодня и без того произошло слишком много.   
Он отворачивается и хочет уйти, но его удерживают за ту же израненную кисть. Впрочем нет, пальцы Зараки сразу перемещаются на предплечье, и цепко держат руку чуть выше линии бинтов.   
— Ну, что за девичьи капризы, капитан? — ворчит Кенпачи, и его способность оскорблять на каждом шагу просто удивительна. — Зачем пришел? — спокойно спрашивает он. 

Бьякуя молчит, разглядывая узор на седзе.   
— А, за этим что ли, — догадывается Кенпачи. Неодобрительно хмыкает и свободной рукой дергает за пояс своего косоде, которое тут же соскальзывает с плеч.  
А потом дергает Бьякую на себя, заставляя почти упасть к себе на колени.   
— Дурные привычки быстро укореняются, да?  
— Много болтаешь, — замечает Бьякуя, едва разлепив пересохшие губы.  
— Если и так, отчего бы не поболтать, — Кенпачи пожимает плечами и приходится обхватить его за шею, чтобы от следующего неожиданного движения не упасть на пол. — Должно ведь и мне быть какое-то удовольствие от этих «личных разговоров».  
— Не замечал, чтоб ты хоть раз не получал своего, — Бьякуя хмурится, недовольный этими бессмысленными препирательствами.

— Да что мне с тебя, — ворчит Кенпачи, проводя кончиком носа по его шее, бесстыдно принюхиваясь, — мальчишка. Лучше бы подрался уже со мной, в следующий раз потребую взамен хорошую драку.  
— Не будет следующего раза, — зло обещает Бьякуя. Он словно кот, поглаженный против шерсти, и готов зашипеть, и не уходит, взъерошенный и недоумевающий.  
Единственный глаз Кенпачи всматривается в его лицо цепко и пристально.   
— Если бы так, если бы так, — вздыхает Зараки. Бьякуя не замечают, когда чужая рука успела распутать его пояс, но ткань скользит вниз, обнажая тело.  
Плечо рассечено новым, едва затянувшимся шрамом, и Зараки отмечает это изменение, проводит вдоль шершавым пальцем. Целует ключицу совсем рядом с поврежденной кожей, легко прикусывает, и мягким движением стряхивает Бьякую на пол. Не роняет, каким-то чудом в последний момент удержав от удара, и обняв за поясницу. И сразу наваливается сверху, одной рукой упираясь в пол, а другой вороша складки собственных хакама. 

Даже и не дергается от прямого взгляда, которым сверлит его Бьякуя.  
— Глазищи, как у горной кошки, — усмехается он. Напоказ облизывает два пальца, погружая в рот до самых костяшек.  
Варварство какое.   
Они могли бы делать это нормально, могли бы даже найти масло. Но тогда потеряется весь смысл. Бьякуя хочет Зараки на его условиях. Грубо и быстро, на голом полу, по слюне, не соблюдая ни одно из неписаных правил приличия.   
Ему не стыдно, и пожалуй, даже не будет слишком больно, если вспоминать и сравнивать с последними днями в четвертом отряде, где пришлось залечивать раны. 

— Медленный, — упрекает Бьякуя, и презрительно кривит уголок рта. Зараки усмехается, отстраняется и просовывет свободную ладонь под спину. Он и правда не торопится. Возможно, даже назло. Но Бьякуя не возражает больше, ему хорошо и пусто, и все мысли вымелись из головы, как легкие осенние листья.   
Зараки Кенпачи не нужны его указания, он сам знает, чего хочет, и каким способом это получит, и не усомнится в своем праве ни на секунду.   
Но довериться его решимости отчего-то очень легко.

— Зачем приходил? — беззлобно упрекает Зараки, широкой ладонью оглаживая его скулу и заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.   
— А ты с некоторых пор не рад? — холодно огрызается Бьякуя. На смену отчаянию и усталости наконец-то приходит такая желанная злость.

— Рад, — Зараки пожимает плечами, даже не думая одеваться. — Только кто же дарит подарки, чтобы отнять в тот же день. 

«Я», — думает Бьякуя. Кто его научил, этого сумасшедшего шинигами, вот так облекать словами всё, что не принято произносить вслух?  
Только врёт, всё он врёт: Бьякуя для него безделушка, по недоразумению попавшая в руки, красивая вещица, для которой не жаль времени полюбоваться. Но и выпустить затем из ладоней совсем не жаль. 

— Мог бы зря не топтать дзори, на тебя собственный лейтенант смотрит бездомным псом. 

Ренджи и правда смотрит, сложно не заметить. Только вот, подпустив его ближе, уже не сделаешь шаг назад, не отстранишься так легко. И правда бездомный пес. Связаться с таким — словно приласкать, а потом оттолкнуть ногой — стыдно.   
— Мальчишка, — отмахивается Бьякуя, невольно возвращая оскорбление, которым невзначай ударили в него самого. 

— В следующий раз приходи драться, — предлагает Зараки, и гораздо холоднее бросает в спину, — или выметайся к Абараю.   
— Рад буду вашему ответному визиту, капитан Зараки, — вежливо прощается Бьякуя, но кивает головой, не оборачиваясь, и равнодушно глядя в стену. 

Ренджи подбегает, как только замечает его издали. Словно ждал, стоя тут в густых сумерках, и уже не надеялся увидеть живым — хоть что за глупости, от визитов в одиннадцатый еще никто не умирал. 

— Капитан, — произносит Ренджи, сперва взволнованно, потом зачем-то повторяет вопросительно. Неуверенно протягивает руку и берет в широкую горячую ладонь забинтованную кисть. Бьякуя хочет было отпрянуть с возмущением, но наконец замечает, как с повязки на песок неторопливо капает красное. И раскрывает кулак, до того сжатый до побелевших костяшек.   
— Капитан, — бубнит Ренджи, как будто впервые в жизни увидел кровь, или только сейчас догадался, что его капитан тоже живой человек. — Вы с капитаном Кенпачи снова подрались что ли? Зачем вы, ведь только с больничной койки... Пойдемте, хотите, я...

— Хватит, Ренджи, — просит Бьякуя. — Можешь идти. Уходи, — повторяет он тверже, глядя в растерянное лицо.   
И правда ведь совсем мальчишка. Такого не удержишь на расстоянии, только дай слабину, такому нужно всё и сразу. Потому — нельзя. Нельзя так, как с Кенпачи: подчиниться чужой воле, когда совсем невыносимо становится принимать одно решение за другим, но никогда не принадлежать целиком. Никому и никогда — слишком уж дорого оно обходится, это глупое желание.   
Слишком много в его жизни вещей, которые требуют полной отдачи. И посвятить хоть малую часть себя чему-то, помимо долга... Немыслимо, недопустимо, недостойно.   
Еще более недостойно — благосклонно принять чью-то преданность, а взамен отдать только половину сердца, никогда так и не доверившись целиком. 

— Я ведь только помочь, — обиженно ворчит Ренджи, даже не думая отступить хотя бы на шаг, не то что исчезнуть с глаз долой.   
— Это лишнее, — обрывает Бьякуя, отводя в сторону чужие руки. Его кровь остается на пальцах Ренджи. Тот опасливо разглядывает свои испачканные пальцы, и кажется, собирается что-то сказать, наверняка, совершенно неуместное. 

Подлетевшей бабочке приходится протянуть другую руку.   
— Так мне остаться, капитан? — вкрадчиво интересуется Ренджи.  
— Собери отряд, — приказывает Бьякуя.   
Новый день начинается раньше, чем все они рассчитывали и обещает быть очень тяжелым.


End file.
